the one good thing that I've got
by shannonchloe
Summary: SENDRICK. A certain two ladies coming to the realisation that their best friend who they've come to know and love may just be more than that.


Pitch Perfect 3 was finally out. Everything they had worked so hard on for the last 3 months was finally out to the world. That was it. Brittany was so proud of herself and all the girls for making such a loved and enjoyable film, though she couldn't help but feel so heartbroken. She knew it wouldn't be the last time she sees the girls but after spending nearly every day with her best friends it was difficult having to let them go. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she touched the small rectangle that hang around her neck, grazing her fingers over the "Chloe" that had been delicately engraved into it. Kendrick got these for all the girls as a wrap gift, and got all their characters names engraved into each one. She missed Anna so much. Of course they were all her best friends but something in her always admired Anna a little more than the rest. Her heart felt empty thinking about how long it was since she'd seen her best friends so she grabbed her phone and sent a message into the Bellas group chat.

* * *

Luckily all the girls had agreed to a night out, Kendrick and Camp deciding to get ready at Brittany's apartment and her excitement to see her two closest friends was palpable. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she swear she's never ran so fast. As soon as she opened the door she felt two bodies enclose her in a tight hug and the tears quickly sprang to her eyes.

"I missed you girls so much." she whispered. She felt Kendrick's arms wrap tighter around her in response and she smiled softly at the feeling before pulling away and ushering them into the house while handing them both a glass of red wine.

* * *

"So ladies update me on your lives..." Camp said animatedly to the other two girls.

Kendrick looked at Brittany allowing her to talk first but Brittany just simply shrugged. She really didn't have anything exciting going on in her life and was quite frankly more interested in what the brunette had to say. Anna took this as a hint and began speaking.

"Well, Ben and I had a whole conversation about marriage the other day," she started, "we talked about our future and everything and honestly I could see myself marrying this guy like I think he might finally be the one."

Camp's face lit up with excitement at the thought of having another girl as a bride within the group while Brittany just gave a sad smile. Fortunately, this went unnoticed. Snow had never been a fan of the brunette's boyfriend, she often saw the man treating her best friend like shit on multiple occasions and that obviously did not sit well with her. She couldn't understand why Anna was still with him, she could do so much better. But she had no choice than to just deal with it; if he made her happy then that's all that matters, right?

After spending at least 3 hours getting ready and consuming more alcohol, they grabbed their clutches and jumped in the taxi, dancing and singing along the way (of course).

"Let's get fucked up!" a slightly more than tipsy Kendrick screamed when they arrived outside the club. Brittany couldn't help but break out into a huge smile, feeling how the alcohol had the same effect on her.

* * *

After deciding standing was too hard, Brittany fell onto a nearby two-seater couch. She was definitely drunk, there was no doubt about that. Looking around the room at all of her girls dancing and laughing with each other, she was overwhelmed with emotion. She loved these girls with all of her heart, and felt so lucky to have them. Just as she was sure she was about to start crying, her eyes were suddenly drawn to her brunette best friend. She always knew Anna was hot, everyone thought so. But for some reason, right in this moment, she couldn't take her eyes away from the girl playfully dancing with Chrissie, grinding and rolling her hips. Her eyes followed the straw that made its way between Anna's lips as she sipped on her cocktail while she closed her eyes and swayed to the beat of the music that was almost deafening. The confusion and anxiety within her about she felt the need to watch this right now was quickly silenced when she made contact with those dark blue eyes . She noticed the small beads of sweat lying on her forehead and the breathlessness from the hours of dancing the brunette had endured and she couldn't bring herself to look away. The heat was getting too much for the redhead and she felt like taking a breath was impossible so she knew she had to get out of there.

She took a final drag from the cigarette she had quickly lit as soon as she walked out the door. She knew how much of a bad habit it was but she needed some kind of release after whatever the fuck just happened in there. As she threw it on the floor to stub it out, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hiii." she heard quietly being sang into her ear. She felt her cheeks heating up at the sound of that voice and she had no idea why.

"Hi." she sighed back.

"What's wrong?" the smaller girl pouted.

"Nothing I'm good I just needed some air, you know how hot it gets in there sometimes." The brunette's eyebrows raised in response before uncontrollably giggling.

"You're drunk."

"I wanna go home." she whined, clinging to Brittany's side.

"Okay, I'll take you home." the redhead whispered. She couldn't say no to that face, plus she too felt very ready to go home.

* * *

They swiftly arrived home after Brittany spent 20 minutes trying to drag Camp away from the club with them as a means of support. She had no idea what was going on in her head right now but she knew she couldn't be alone with Kendrick. As soon as they walked through the front door, their blonde friend crashed on the sofa, passing out immediately. Brittany rolled her eyes before grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa and laying it over the blonde. She then looked over at her smaller friend standing timidly behind her who's eyelids were fluttering closed and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"Let's go get you something to sleep in." the redhead addressed her smaller friend. She received a nod and a quiet "yeah" in response. The brunette followed behind as she walked towards her bedroom. When Anna saw the bed she instantly crawled inside and fell asleep within minutes without even saying a word. After changing and washing up, Brittany followed soon after, climbing under the covers and keeping a deliberate distance between them. on however sleep didn't happen so easily for her. It's safe to say she lay awake all night worrying about what she is feeling for the woman sleeping peacefully beside her.


End file.
